Blast from the Past, with a Twist
by Plasma Assassin
Summary: In their battle against Kaguya, Team 7 proved to be too much for the goddess, so she decided to fight her pride and instead of taking their chakra, sent all four away forever. Meanwhile Team 7 ends up getting a reminder of their pasts.


Kaguya glared down at the four annoying pests that faced her. Two of them being chakra reincarnations of her grandsons, Asura and Indra. She cared not for their actual names and only referred to them as the names of her grandsons. Despite Asura and Indra being the much larger threat, their lackies were no pushovers either and despite not being able to fight her directly could create some devastating distractions.

"Mother, we cannot keep this up much longer" Zetsu spoke from her sleeve as Kaguya backflipped over a supersized Susano'o sword while sending five Ash-Killing Bones to deflect Naruto's Truth-Seeking Orbs that he had sent at her.

Narrowing her eyes in anger, Kaguya let her iron-clad control over her emotions slip for the briefest moment as she lashed out with a giant fist made of chakra. Said fist meeting the fist of the pink haired pest. The Rabbit Goddess soon remembered the defining attribute of the pink haired one as not only did Kaguya's chakra fist break in a catastrophic explosion but the backlash sent the supposed Goddess flying backwards uncontrollably.

Snapping her eyes open in alarm she was met with one of Indra's swords mere meters from her face. Using her experience from her battle with her own sons many millennia ago, she prepared herself for pain as she was hit with the Titan's sword and sent through multiple rock pillars before finally stopping with a massive explosion of dust and rocks.

"Mother, we have to get rid of them. No stealing their chakra or stalling. We have to remove them before they seal us again" Zetsu said angrily as he watched their four foes gather together to strategise.

Kaguya growled and glared angrily at the four "If I am to get rid of them. I will make sure that I never have to deal with them again"

Using every last drop of chakra that she had, she created a portal behind the four and used a lightning fast barrage of chakra fists to push the four back. Though of course it could never be that easy for the progenitor of chakra. Asura was easily able to sense the overpowered portal behind the four, though even with the warning the two lackies were blown back. Causing Asura and Indra to reluctantly chase after them. Before they could reach them and come back through the portal it destabilised and sent the four flying through the dimensional gap as it closed forever.

Kaguya fell to the ground, cratering the red dirt and rock on impact as she panted in exhaustion, even with the sheer exhaustion and fatigue setting in she still grinned victoriously as she got rid of the four pests for eternity.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto growled in annoyance as he healed Kakashi of the burns and damage done by this strange area, meanwhile Sakura healed herself while the four hurtled through this strange…..gap, in dimensions.

Naruto's glowing orange Kurama form and Sasuke's ominous Perfect Susano'o protected any of the four from the inherent damage this gap caused.

"Dobe! Just a few minutes longer, Kaguya must have anchored us to another dimension because otherwise I doubt that we would still be moving like this" Sasuke said seriously as he looked around, Sakura doing the same besides him.

"I think I can sense the one we're anchored to and….what the hell?" He asked in confusion.

The three 17 year olds and one 29 year old all stared in shock as they passed a small black haired girl with no shirt and tape on her nipples and a red haired male wearing something very similar to the four.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE AKATSUKI DOING HERE!?" Naruto yelled in shock as the four zipped past at close to light speed.

Purple eyes tracked the giant orange kyuubi and purple samurai with interest.

"How would they know about Akatsuki?"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto and Sasuke's energy constructs collapsed as they touched the portal to the anchored dimension, the four flying through the air and being drastically slowed down by the sudden appearance of wind.

Red and Purple tomoe'd eyes zipped around wildly as the four flew through the air.

' _Grass, trees. Forested area. Buildings, people, walls. City or Town used to combat. Hokage Monu….._ ' Sasuke's thought process trailed off.

"This dimension has a Konoha! We need to stop before we hit them!" He said turning to Naruto as the ground grew closer.

"Grounds too close. We'll land in one of the training grounds at least" Kakashi argued as Naruto started floating and grabbed the three with chakra arms.

The three began to slow down before Naruto let them go and they all used the trees they had grown up around to slow themselves down enough to safely hit the floor. Rolling along the ground Kakashi was suddenly faced with a very familiar eye.

Team 7 sat in shock as they stared at a sight that they never would have expected. In front of them stood Team 7…From 3 years ago.

Kakashi stared at his younger counter part. Blinking curiously as the mans eye narrowed and he stood in front of some annoyingly familiar students.

"I don't know who you are but you obviously didn't do your homework if you were trying to frame as me and my team" Younger Kakashi bit angrily while staring into his older selves now two eyes.

Knowing that none of them would believe that they came from another dimension if he started with that. Kakashi began with logical reasoning.

"there is no way that any information could be so wrong that our team ended up looking like mine when they meant to be yours" Older Kakashi said, pointing towards the 17 year old team 7 who were playing rock-paper-scissors together.

Younger Kakashi stared at the three older teens, a glowing Naruto, Sasuke with a purple ringed sharingan and Sakura with a mark that only Tsunade-sama had, and all three of them were peacefully playing rock-paper-scissors.

"Im listening" He said dryly.

"HEY! KAKASHI-SENSEI! Why aren't you fighting these guys! They're trying to be us Dattebayo!" Younger Naruto yelled, Teen Naruto turning towards him at the familiar phrase.

"So this is what I was like three years ago?" Naruto asked while turning to his team, getting two nods while Naruto yelled loudly at being ignored and had to be held back by Younger Kakashi "I'm really sorry" Short Naruto screamed in anger.

"I'm awesome 'ttebayo! Isn't that right Sakura-Chan!?" He asked the still long haired pinkette who growled and punched him in the head.

" _very_ sorry"

"I'm sorry"

The two older teens said in unison as they watched their younger selves act and behave how they once had.

Older Sasuke stared at the younger Uchiha who scoffed and looked away from everyone else and grabbed out a kunai that he began sharpening. The older Uchiha turned to who teammates.

"If you promise not to bring it up forever I promise to say it"

"We promise" The other members of the older Team 7 said.

"I'm very sorry for my past self" He said, ignoring his younger selves growl of anger.

Meanwhile the younger Team 7 looked at their older counterparts with anger and confusion as they all acted comfortably around each other.

The older team suddenly snapped into action as Naruto whipped his head to the side where Hiruzen Sarutobi soon appeared, decked in full battle gear with 10 squads of ANBU surrounding the training ground.

Sakura and Sasuke were quick to place their hands on Naruto's shoulders as his eyes began to grow slightly glassy as he tried to hold back the tears.

As much as Kakashi wanted to do the same he knew that his job was different, he knew that his job was to get them out of trouble without combat being needed.

"Sandaime-Sama, Kakashi Hatake, Elite Jounin Sensei of Team 7. Code 37BKyuubiEye" The older Kakashi said seriously, not snapping into the regular stance as his younger self would have, that in itself was enough to tell Hiruzen that this wasn't his Kakashi, if the eyes weren't an indication.

"Only the real Kakashi Hatake knows that code. Who are you?" He asked while readying his battle staff.

"As I said. Kakashi Hatake, though, I am from another dimension. One that events happened about three years earlier than in this one" He said cheerfully with a double eye smile.

"So essentially, you're saying you technically time-travelled but by moving dimensions instead of actually travelling through time?" He asked sceptically, getting nods from the older Team 7 "If you hadn't told me that code I would immediately ignore your claim. If you truly are what you say you are. Then that makes the three behind you Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno?" Again, four nods "If Naruto and Sasuke could power down we can talk peacefully, without threat of combat" He said politically.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her teammates nod to his "request".

"NO! Don't!...idiots" She yelled before muttering the last part as the energy suddenly left them and they fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes under their own exhaustion.

"Oh dear…" The older Hatake said as he watched two of his students succumb to their exhaustion and injuries.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Hey guys! Welcome to my new fanfic!~**

 **The reason for this chapter? I brought my laptop to school, couldn't work on Devilish Sage cause the files are on my desktop computer, and was very bored in class XD**

 **This is not going to be a major focus of mine, nor am I going to put as much work into it as Devilish Sage, so I apologise if some of you are disappointed by the lack or drop of quality between the two stories.**

 **Anyway, this is the prologue. I hope you guys enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter!**

 **Adios!**


End file.
